Eusciello
Eusciello is an area under imperial control in Final Fantasy XV. It is half desert-half snow field, having been transformed after Shiva was slayed at Ghorovas Rift in M.E. 745. Prince Noctis and his retinue travel through the area on train during their quest to reach Gralea. It comprises Chapter 11. Story After collecting the Katana of the Warrior from the Fodina Caestino, the retinue continues on its journey to the imperial heartlands. Ignis tells Noctis about the lengthening nights and how daemons will soon proliferate the globe, when Noctis observes a mysterious snow front from the window, watching the landscape transform from sand dunes to snow fields in front of his eyes. The train skirts the arctic region, but Noctis suddenly experiences the stopping of time. He gets up to investigate and finds Ardyn standing in the middle of the train aisle. Noctis pursues the fleeing Ardyn through the train, who acts unlike himself, intimidated by Noctis's aggression. As Noctis catches up to "Ardyn" and threatens to kill him, the train comes to a stop and normal time resumes. Noctis finds he is with his friend Prompto Argentum and that Magna Fortia, the train they are on, is under attack by imperial forces. Noctis and Prompto get out to defend the train while Noctis's other friends try to get the train running again so they can escape the area. Noctis battles magitek infantry outside on the train yard, while the Zegnautus Keep hangs ominously overhead. After disabling an imperial tank, Prompto hurries Noctis to catch up as the train is moving. Noctis warps to the train, but it is now being pursued by imperial magitek engines. Noctis warps to the aircraft and disables them, and they crash to the ground. Noctis finds Ardyn holding Prompto at gunpoint and pushes the former off the train, only to discover that the whole time he has been under Ardyn's illusion spell: the person he saw as Ardyn was actually Prompto, and vice versa. Ardyn mocks Noctis for his naivete and knocks him out. When Noctis comes to, Ardyn is nowhere to be seen. He asks Ignis to stop the train, but they can't do that, as the train is soon being attacked by daemons. Noctis again defends the train, and the party continues onward to Tenebrae. Gameplay The player must protect the Magna Fortia from the imperial magitek forces. The train's health gauge is displayed at the top of the screen, with a warning that the game will end if the train is destroyed. The player must battle imperial forces by the train as Noctis when Gladiolus and Ignis are restarting its engines, and after the train starts moving, the player must point-warp to it, and battle the imperials being deployed from the dropships that begin to follow the train. The player must point-warp between the dropships and trigger the shocktroopers inside to down them or use the mounted machine guns in them to fire at other dropships. Enemies *Imperial Rifleman *Armored Axeman *Shock Trooper *Armored Swordsman *Armored Assassin Unusually, this chapter doesn't have a boss battle, the player simply must not let the train get too damaged. Gallery Eusciello imperial outpost in FFXV.png Zegnautus Keep in Eusciello in FFXV.png|Zegnautus Keep hovering overhead. Chapter 11 battle in FFXV.png Imperial tanks at Eusciello in FFXV.png|Tanks. Eusciello magitek engines arrive in FFXV.png|Magitek engines arrive. Magitek engines fly away in Ch11 of FFXV.png|Magitek engines fly away. Noctis wields the Sword of the Wise in a Ch11 cut scene in FFXV.png|Noctis attacks "Ardyn" with the Sword of the Wise. Noctis on Magna Fortia in FFXV.png Eusciello loading screen in FFXV.png FFXV early version Eusciello battle.png|Early version. ru:Эусчьелло Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV